La déclaration
by Raiu-chan
Summary: A cause des rumeurs sur Jérémy et Constance, Arnaud risque de perdre son amant. Le meilleur moyen d'empêcher ça ? Et bien, je vous laisse lire pour savoir. Fic sur l'émission "On ne demande qu'à en rire" .


Disclaimer : L'émission a été conçu par Catherine Barma et Laurent Ruquier

Note : Bon alors...J'ai très longtemps hésité à poster cette fic ( *a peur de se faire tuer par des antis-yaoiste*). Donc je tiens à préciser que toute l'histoire de ma fic est totalement fictif ! Ce n'est qu'un délire de fangirl car j'adore ces deux humoristes ( avec une grosse préférence pour Jérémy Ferrari). Je n'ai donc pas pus résister et j'ai écris sur eux. C'est un one-shot tout simple et sans prétention. Mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

_Arnaud !

L'interpellé s'arrêta avec un petit sourire en voyant Jérémy. Le comique à l'humour noir s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui, semblant assez contrarié. Il s'arrêta à côté d'Arnaud en croisant les bras. Le plus vieux attendit que son ami s'exprime mais cela ne semblait pas être dans ses projets immédiats.

_Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Finit-il par demander au bout de cinq minutes de silence.

_C'est Laurent qui commence à m'agacer.

Tsamere haussa un sourcil avant de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Jérémy. Il savait que l'animateur pouvait être extrêmement agaçant. Un jour, il lui dirait d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs... Bon ok, c'était un peu lui et Catherine Barma qui signaient son chèques donc il ne risquait pas de lui dire en face. A moins d'être bourré...

_Et qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait, l'imitation raté de Bourville ?

Jérémy sourit au surnom. Ils se mirent à avancer dans les coulisses du plateau tout en discutant.

_Il n'arrête pas de faire des allusions sur moi et Constance...

Le plus vieux se tendit imperceptiblement. Il savait bien que ses rumeurs étaient complètement fausses. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Jérémy n'était pas en couple avec la jeune femme blonde mais avec lui. Attention, il n'avait absolument rien contre Constance. Ils s'entendaient même très bien. D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait des problèmes dans sa vie sentimental à cause des insinuations et des bruits de couloir de l'émission. Et son petit ami n'appréciait pas forcément les remarques de l'animateur. Et lui non plus. Ça ne se voyait pas forcément mais il était du genre possessif.

_Il finira par se lasser. Lâcha finalement Arnaud pour conclure la conversation.

_Mais j'en ai marre~ Râla le comique à l'humour noir.

Le plus vieux sourit, regarda autours de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages et embrassa tendrement Jérémy sur les lèvres. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser avant de l'approfondir. L'échange resta bref, tous les deux ayant bien conscience de l'incessant vas et viens dans les coulisses. Les deux humoristes voulaient éviter que leurs relations soit révélé au grand jour. Enfin, c'était plutôt Arnaud qui voulait éviter. Il savait que des gens pouvaient très mal le prendre et dénigrer leurs spectacles. Il pouvait même leurs arriver des problèmes bien plus graves que de simples salles vides. Seulement, Jérémy n'était pas totalement de cet avis. Contrairement au salopard sans cœur qu'il était pendant ses sketchs, c'était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'affection. Il en avait assez de voir des femmes tournaient autours du plus vieux. Jérémy avait même peur parfois qu'Arnaud ne l'aime pas vraiment et le quitte. Il voulait qu'on sache qu'ils étaient ensemble. Seulement, le plus jeune ne voulait pas non plus foutre en l'air leur relation en insistant trop.

Pourtant, c'était un motif de dispute assez récurant dans leur couple. Ils laissèrent tomber le sujet « Ruquier » et rejoignirent les autres humoristes dans les coulisses. Ce soir, c'était les vacances de Noël et comme l'année dernière, il était prévu qu'ils se rassemblent tous sur le plateau à la fin pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances au public et au jury. D'ailleurs, Jérémy et Arnaud avaient prévus de partir une semaine à la neige ensemble mais c'était une autre histoire. Lamine interpella le comique à l'humour noir. Ils avaient un duo à faire ensemble ce soir. Jérémy le rejoignit et le plus vieux partit discuter avec Garnier et Sentou ainsi que Nicole. Quand cette dernier partit pour se faire maquiller, Sentou se pencha vers Arnaud et lui souffla d'un ton conspirateur:

_Alors toi et Jérémy partez à la neige, c'est romantique~

Arnaud ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de mettre un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule du plus petit.

_Ouais... Rappelez moi de plus rien vous dire.

_En attendant, c'est qui qu'a trouvé cette réservation pas trop cher ? C'est bibi ! Lança Garnier.

Et oui, le duo comique était au courant de leur relation. C'était même les seuls à le savoir. En faite, ils étaient rentrés au mauvais moment dans les vestiaires qui étaient censé être vide à cette heure. Passé l'instant de surprise ( et une fois les deux autres plus ou moins rhabillés), Garnier et Sentou leurs avaient promit, avec un sourire complice, de ne rien dévoiler.

_Occupez vous donc de vos affaires. Finit par lâcher l'humoriste aux patates.

_Silence s'il vous plait. Lança un régisseur qui passait parmi eux. Ça commence.

Ils entendirent le jingle de l'émission et les applaudissements du public. Ils n'étaient pas en direct mais ça restait quand même impressionnant même pour les plus vieux pensionnaires. La voix de l'animateur commença son speech. Comme d'habitude, il présenta le jury et fit une blague sur le pull de Catherine Barma. Il présenta ensuite les humoristes de ce soir, uniquement des pensionnaires : Vérino, Les Kicekafessa, Arnaud Cosson et pour finir le duo de Jérémy et Lamine. Le reste de la troupe étaient derrière, attendant la fin.

L'émission se passa relativement bien. Les sketchs étaient bon dans l'ensemble malgré quelques remarques acerbes ou commentaires stupides du jury. Pendant la courte coupure pub, Jérémy partit aux toilettes et Arnaud en profita pour le rejoindre sous les regards lourds de sous-entendus de Garnier et Sentou. Le plus jeune le regarda par dessus l'épaule.

_Pas maintenant. Je vais devoir y aller dans cinq minutes.

_Ça suffira. Fit Arnaud avec un sourire charmeur.

Le plus vieux l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Jérémy frissonna et se tourna pour enlacer son amant. Mais ils entendirent du bruit et Arnaud s'écarta assez rapidement. Un homme de l'éclairage passa avec un câble dans les mains sans s'arrêter. Le comique à l'humour noir lança un regard blessé à Tsamere. Il détestait quand le plus vieux faisait ça. Il passa à côté de lui d'un pas rapide pour regagner la coulisse principal. Arnaud se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'il avait gaffé. Il soupira et rattrapa le plus jeune par le poignet.

_Jérémy, excuse moi...

L'autre humoriste le stoppa en se dégageant sèchement.

_Pas la peine. Mais les relations de l'ombre, c'est pas mon truc.

_Comment je dois prendre ça ? Demanda Arnaud en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre voulu lui répondre mais l'un des régisseurs vint le chercher légèrement paniqué. C'était le tour de son duo avec Lamine. Jérémy fila comme une flèche pour ne pas causer plus de tords à son camarade. Mais il darda un dernier regard sombre et triste sur Arnaud. Ce dernier serra les poings avant de lâcher un juron. Il rejoignit les autres et s'assit à part, n'adressant la parole à quasi personne. L'humoriste envoya même promener Sentou qui s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées tout le long du dernier sketch. Il n'entendit pas le score ni même les commentaires du jury. De toute façon, dès que ça concernait son amant, il n'était plus objectif. Avec un sourire amer, il se rappelait toute les fois où Jérémy avait testé ses sketchs sur lui. A chaque fois, il avait du mal à faire une critique négative. Ah l'amour... Qu'il allait perdre. Arnaud secoua vivement la tête. Hors de question qu'il accepte ça !

Finalement, la fin de l'émission arriva et les humoristes commencèrent à descendre les marches sous la demande de Laurent Ruquier. Les deux amants ne s'étaient pas reparlé. Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger des regards. Tous les humoristes s'installèrent sur les marches qui étaient de part et d'autre du plateau. L'animateur prit place au centre et commença son discours. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes, sans compter les interventions du jury et de certain pensionnaires. L'émission touchait presque à sa fin et tous se levèrent. Laurent Ruquier finit par leurs demander où ils partaient en vacances.

Jérémy était à côté de Constance et cela ne manqua pas, l'animateur s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire.

_Alors Jérémy, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi vous partez à la neige.

_Oui... Répondit prudemment le comique à l'humour noir avant d'ajouter: Voir les gens se casser une jambes en faisant du ski me sert d'inspiration pour mes sketchs.

Quelques membres du public rire mais Laurent revint à l'attaque.

_Mais apparemment vous n'iriez pas seul.

Cette fois, c'est des murmures intéressés qui parcoururent l'assistance. Jérémy lança un bref regard à Arnaud qui était juste à côté de Constance. Seulement l'animateur crut que ce regard était destiné à la blonde.

_Se serait pas avec la petite Constance ? Aller avouer ! Dit-il en rigolant.

La jeune femme secoua la tête gênée, niant à nouveau une quelconque relation. Jérémy regarda Laurent Ruquier complètement blasé. Mais intérieurement, il sentait son cœur se serrer. C'était à cause de ce genre de chose qu'il risquait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait.

_Ils formeraient un beau couple. Lâcha Catherine Barma tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

_Vous voyez ? Même Catherine le dit ! S'exclama l'animateur.

Le « couple » échangea un regard consterné etConstance lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Elle pouvait voir le visage de son petit ami s'assombrir dans le public.

_Laurent ! Lâcha soudain Arnaud, faisant retourner tout le monde vers lui. « Permettez moi de vous détromper ».

Ils fixèrent l'humoriste, intrigué et l'animateur lui demanda ce qu'il entendait par là. Arnaud s'avança, se plaçant entre Jérémy et Constance. Tous les deux le regardèrent , intrigués.

_Ah...Je crois qu'on s'est trompé de couple. Lança Eric Metayer avec un sourire.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore comprit qui était en couple avec qui. Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Arnaud hocha la tête et Laurent sauta à nouveau sur l'occasion.

_Mais vous nous aviez caché ça Arnaud ! Remarque, vous allez bien avec Constance vous aussi.

Le comique aux 99 points secoua à nouveau la tête. Il se tourna vers Jérémy et le fixa dans les yeux. L'autre ne comprenait pas ce qu'Arnaud avait derrière la tête. Mais il sentait déjà son cœur s'accélérer. Les rumeurs sur le plateau s'amplifiaient, croyant surement à une nouvelle blague des deux hommes.

_Jérémy Ferrari est bien en couple mais pas avec Constance.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues du brun et souffla :

_Il est avec moi.

Et il l'embrassa langoureusement devant tout le monde. Le plus jeune écarquilla brièvement les yeux jusqu'à ce que l'autre casse le baiser. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le plateau.

_Arnaud...

Jérémy se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant, oubliant complètement où il se trouvait. Finalement la salle s'anima, il y eut des cris d'extase provenant de certaines filles dans le public. C'était probablement la réaction la plus étrange mais au moins, elle était positive. Il y eut des rumeurs dégoutés, d'autres attendrit. Des sourires, des protestations, quelques insultes et même des gens qui quittèrent le plateau. D'autres s'en désintéressèrent tout simplement. Après tout, les humoristes faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Et dans tout ça, Arnaud et Jérémy s'en fichaient. Ils étaient ensemble et pendant ce court instant, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Laurent Ruquier était bouche bée comme le jury. Le reste des pensionnaires le prirent bien dans l'ensemble. Après tout, la plupart était ouvert d'esprit. Florent Peyre ajouta même que ça allait faire un « sacré buzz » sur internet. D'autres disaient que l'émission risquait de ne pas être diffusé ou alors que ce passage serait coupé au montage. Seulement, des gens du public filmaient le baiser avec leurs portables... Le petit ami de Constance, lui, était rassuré. Maintenant, il était sur que ce n'était que des rumeurs.

Arnaud cassa le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Jérémy. Ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se dévoraient du regard mais le brouhaha du plateau les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils devraient attendre encore un peu avant de se sauter sauvagement dessus.

_Euh...J'ai pas tout compris là. Lança finalement Catherine Barma fidèle à elle-même.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^. J'espère que ce petit truc vous auras plus. Laissez quand même une petite review ( sauf si c'est pour m'insulter), ça fait toujours plaisir. See you again !


End file.
